epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Stephen King
Stephen King battled Edgar Allan Poe in Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe. He was portrayed by Zach Sherwin. Information on the Rapper Stephen Edwin King (born September 21, 1947) is an American author of contemporary horror, suspense, science fiction, and fantasy. His books have sold more than 350 million copies and many of them have been adapted into feature films, television movies and comic books. King has published fifty novels, including seven under the pen name Richard Bachman, and five non-fiction books. He has written nearly two hundred short stories, most of which have been collected in nine collections of short fiction. Many of his stories are set in his home state of Maine. His most famous stories include The Shining, Misery, Carrie, The Shawshank Redemption, IT, Christine, The Stand, The Green Mile, and The Dark Tower series. Many of these were turned into movies and shows. Lyrics 'Verse 1' Oh, you wanna talk shop, you gothed-out fop? Go back to Hot Topic and shop for a top! There's a melancholy alcoholic laughingstock, In the King's house; now watch the Castle Rock! Pouty little poet with an opiate affliction. I'm a workaholic with a fiction addiction! I'm making dedicated readers shivery and jittery, Feel that Rage and Misery! You better start Running Man. You're in deep poo, Poe! I'm a mad dog, fangs Shining, Cujo! Tommyknock you down till you can't Stand up. You're as soft as Po, the Kung Fu Panda! Racks on racks 'cause I pen fat stacks of frightening writing. Have you seen the pile? I can even take a break from my routine style. Crank out a Shawshank or a Green Mile! Masque of the Red Death? Barely blood curdling. Pit and the Pendulum? Not even unnerving. Perving on your first cousin when she's thirteen years old? Now that's disturbing! 'Verse 2' (Sigh) Speaking of bored, you're the worst! Dropped out of school but you can't drop a verse! I could have spent that time better. In eight bars, I can write a whole best-seller! I'm so prolific, this sickly goblin won't be bothering me, I'm on a clobbering spree! And I'll be smacking you with any of the big thick books in my big dick bibliography! See, I'm the author with the blood and gore lore galore that'll horrify a reader to the core! Fame? Money? Talent? Success? You'll always have less! Never more! Trivia *He is the fourth writer to appear, following William Shakespeare, Dr. Seuss, and Edgar Allan Poe. *He is Zach Sherwin's first character who is neither fictional nor dead. *The real Stephen King tweeted "Good news/bad news kind of thing: MR. MERCEDES comes out tomorrow, but I think Poe shut me down in the rap contest. :-(". This is the 2nd time someone that was portrayed in ERB mentioned their battle, the first being Donald Trump. https://www.twitter.com/StephenKing/status/473571946316443648 **Stephen King is the first rapper that doesn't produce actual rap music to make his own rap lines in real life, tweeting: ***"Listen here, Poe, never seen a rapper as lame as you, I'll fill your Pit and bust your Pendulum, too!" https://twitter.com/StephenKing/status/474569078162849793 ***"Mr. Poe, you're boilin' in Hades, while I'm ridin' chill with Mr. Mercedes!" https://twitter.com/StephenKing/status/474569565587136512 *Zach Sherwin mentioned on Twitter that the song playing when he filmed his slow motion dance at the end of Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe was "Umbrella" by Rihanna. *He has had the most lines out of any rapper in a single ERB, with 26 lines. *King is the third rapper to fill one line into two lines of the beat, after Martin Luther King, Jr. and Goku and before William Wallace. **Out of all of them, he's done so with the most lines in a row, with four. The rest only have done so with two. **''I'm so prolific, this sickly goblin won't be bothering me, I'm on a clobbering spree!; And I'll be smacking you with any of the big thick books in my big dick bibliography!; See, I'm the author with the blood and gore lore galore that'll horrify a reader to the core!; Fame? Money? Talent? Success? You'll always have less! Never more!'' References Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Zach Sherwin Category:Character main pages